dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Archived The Closed World
The Closed World is a series of massive unground tunnels and caves roughly 20km below the earth's crust, although it seems that it's not hot nor filled with lava at all. The network of caves and tunnels is spread all around the earth, and several strange locations can be found there. The Closed World, as the name states, is completely closed off from the real world and the only creatures there are people who teleported there and things like moles and whatnot, for whatever reason, pressure is not an issue in the closed world. Nobody knows what goes on in this place nor do many people know about it, getting out of the closed world is almost impossible without either magic or ki. The Tunnels The Tunnels are a massive network of caves and tunnels that reach around the entire planet, roughly 20km below the surface. Battle Grounds *Battle Slot 1 *Battle Slot 2 The Gate The Gate is one of the caves found in The Closed World and is a giant 1km wide and 1km tall gate that once opened, leads to any location you please, nobody who knows about the gate know how to open it so far and the cave itself is 30km wide, 40km long and 1km tall. Upon the gate opening for whatever reason, the entire world will feel what amounts to a 9 on the richter scale for a period of 20 seconds, before then settling at a constant 2 on the richter scale until the gate closes. Battle Grounds *Battle Slot 1 *Battle Slot 2 Dimensional Gateway Maze There's a little maze that involves dimensional gateways tha take you betwenn dimensions and alternate realities, whether gods reside in these dimensions or just normal people is up to random chance. Each of these dimensions contain one or more dimensional gateways which can take you to even more dimensions, this makes up a kind of maze that can take you anydimension. The dimensional gateway on Earth and in this dimension has a strange Z-like symbol engraved into its door, though the gateway is currently closed, waiting to be opened. The Core The Core is much alike The Gate in that it can transport people, but where does it transport people? The few people that have been at the core have no records of any people who got inside The Core or where they went, leaving it a mystery, the core itself is dangerous and can cause massive destruction on the surface of the planet through unstability in energy, causing volcanoes to erupt and form and also create massive earth quakes. The Core is really hard to get to due to one simple fact: It lies at the bottom of the well, 6369.8 kilometers from the surface. This is the bottom of the world. Post-Reset Exsu gently floated out of the core as it flared with its flaming colors and caused a little shake. Exsu's pupils were completely white as a result of her system taking over, she gently landed on the nearest ground and said "Activating autonomous behavior based on appropriate action." and then started to take a few steps forward, looking around. Zetsubo walked out of the shadow's of the room, looking around as he had never been here before, "Huh? Strange place" He walked forward and bit, taking a close look around the cave before he stopped and noticed Exsu, 'Huh, that's this then?' he thought to himself. "Individual spotted, adding to profile... Profile added." Exsu said as she laid her eyes on Zetsubo and then just stared at him with her eyes completely open, not blinking, as well as keeping a constant pokerface except for when saying anything. Zetsubo raised his hand slightly and waved, "Um, hello?" The black furred humanoid Wolf spoke with his calm and kind voice. He walked forward a little, one hand in his pocket and his other hand waving still. "Standby mode activated." Exsu simply responded in a constant robotic tone as she continued to stare at the creature. He stopped and took his other hand out of his pocket, "Standby mpde?" He thought for a moment then tried sensing the strange being, "Hmm, some kind of robot, huh?" "Social Functions activated...." Exsu said and then paused for five seconds before saying "ERROR: Social Functions missing." and continued to stare at the creature. "Hmm... Must be damaged in some way" He looked around to see if he could try and find a data stick or something nearby that might contain the Social Functions. There appeared to not be anything related to a data stick, the only thing that Zetsubo could see was rubble and a bunch of old dusted ruined structure. "Profiles protected, deleting useless code..." Exsu said and then deleted the social functions activation script and code followed by just keeping her pokerface. He looked back at Exsu as he heard her speak, "Um... alright then?" He stared back at her, slowly placing his hands back into his pocket while keeping a distance. Exsu stopped staring at him and then started walking off towards the surface, and then said "Plotting course... destination is 6369.8 kilometers away. Activating teleportation." followed by slowly being enshrouded in a blue pixely fire. Zetsubo ran forward a little, "Huh? What?" He stood and watched Exsu become engulfed in the fire, thinking 'The hell is going on here?' "Teleportation is in the process of being used." Exsu responds in her robotic tone before the fire then disappeared and Exsu was gone. Zetsubo looked around for a while, "Now what?" He walked back to where he came and stood by the shadow he used to enter, waiting to see if this place was worth visiting. An incredible explosion occured right next to Zetsubo as the unstable core started rotating a little bit. Battle Grounds *Battle Slot 1 *Battle Slot 2 Category:Archived